


Hour of the Dragons.

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Rhaella, Dany is a badass, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Polygamy, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Sane Viserys, Threesome - F/F/M, War, she is an archer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Targaryens were in hiding for sixteen years. Now their time has come to take back what they created.





	1. Ser Barristan

**Ser Barristan the bold:**

The sun was at it's highest. The heat beat down on his head as he stood behind King Joffrey and watched the two gold cloaks escort Lord Eddard Stark. Beside Ser Barristan were his four brothers guarding the King and the Queen mother. Lady Sansa was standing beside the Queen. Varys and Little finger on the other side.  
  
Lord Stark then made to stand on the High Septon's pulpit outside the doors of the sept, supported between two of the gold cloaks. He was dressed in a rich grey velvet doublet with a white wolf sewn on the front in beads, and a grey wool cloak trimmed with fur, but he was thinner than Ser Barristan had last seen him, his long face drawn with pain. He was not standing so much as being held up; the cast over his broken leg was grey and rotten.  
  
The High Septon himself stood behind him, a squat man, grey with age and ponderously fat, wearing long white robes and an immense crown of spun gold and crystal that wreathed his head with rainbows whenever he moved.  
  
Clustered around the doors of the sept, in front of the raised marble pulpit, were a knot of knights and high lords. King Joffrey was prominent among them, his raiment all crimson, silk and satin patterned with prancing stags and roaring lions, a gold crown on his head.  
  
A long line of gold-cloaked spearmen held back the crowd, commanded by a stout man in elaborate armor, all black lacquer and gold filigree. His cloak had the metallic shimmer of true cloth-of-gold.  
  
Lord Stark raised his voice. "I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King," he said loudly, his voice carrying across the plaza, "and I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of gods and men." The crowd began to scream and shout. Taunts and obscenities filled the air. Lord Stark didn't deserve this. Barristan knew but he was bound by the duty. The duty to obey his king.  
  
Lord Eddard raised his voice still higher, straining to be heard. "I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend, Robert," he shouted. "I swore to defend and protect his children, yet before his blood was cold, I plotted to depose and murder his son and seize the throne for myself. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Beloved and the Seven bear witness to the truth of what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, and by the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."  
  
A stone came sailing out of the crowd and hit Lord Eddard's face. The gold cloaks kept him from falling. Blood ran down his face from a deep gash across his forehead. More stones followed. One struck the guard. Another went clanging off the breastplate of the knight in the black-and-gold armor. Ser Barristan and Ser Arys stepped in front of King Joffrey and his mother, protecting them with their shields.  
  
The High Septon knelt before the king and his mother. "As we sin, so do we suffer," he intoned, in a deep swelling voice much louder than Lord Stark's. "This man has confessed his crimes in the sight of gods and men, here in this holy place." Rainbows danced around his head as he lifted his hands in entreaty. "The gods are just, yet Blessed Baelor taught us that they are also merciful. What shall be done with this traitor, Your Grace?"  
  
A thousand voices were screaming as King Joffrey stepped out from behind the shields of his Kingsguard. "My mother bids me let Lord Eddard take the black, and Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father." He looked straight at his betrothed then, and smiled, "But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"

The crowd roared. The High Septon clutched at the king's cape, and Varys came rushing over waving his arms and even the queen was saying something to him, but the king shook his head. Even Lady Sansa had fallen to her knees, sobbing hysterically. Ser Ilyn Payne climbed the steps of the pulpit.  
  
It was then they heard the sound. The Sound of the bells again. Not just one bell but every bell in the city. They only ring every bell in the city when the King dies. Ser Illyn was stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Who is ringing the bells?" the king shouted at the High Septon. Ser Barristan looked at the High Septon confusingly but the frail man shook his head in innocence. The king then nodded at Ser Ilyn. Ser Ilyn Payne gestured and the knight in black-and-gold gave a command. The gold cloaks flung Lord Eddard to the marble, with his head and chest out over the edge. Ser Ilyn drew a two-handed greatsword from the scabbard on his back. It was House Stark's ancestral valyrian steel sword, Ice. As he lifted the blade above his head an arrow wheezed past the crowd and pierced Ser Ilyn's left eye, the mute man screamed in pain and dropped the sword behind him before dropping dead. Before they realize what was happening a dozen more arrows flew from the crowd and hit Lannister guards and the gold cloaks.  
  
Panic set in everyone's eyes and the crowd scattered at all directions. Barristan and his brothers shielded the King and his mother. "We must retreat back to the red keep, Your grace," Barristan shouted among the screams.  
  
"I want them dead," Joffery screamed.  
  
"You will but first we must protect you," Barristan replied and ordered his men to escort the King and his mother to the Red Keep. The Red keep was now the safest place in the City.  
  
After a heavy struggle with the panicking crowd, Ser Barristan managed to bring the royal family safely back to the Red Keep. The small council members followed them swiftly. The Hound was escorting lady Sansa. But what happened then was the sight Ser Barristan would never forget. The gold cloaks and the Lannister guards inside the Keep were all murdered. Before they could react, a hundred swords descended upon them. They wore the sigil of House Tyrell and House Hightower. Renly must have sneaked them into the city to take the Throne. They killed the Lannister guards who were escorting the Royal family but left the Royal family alone. Ser Barristan readied himself and watched a lone man stepping out of the Tyrell knights. It was only when he removed the helmet, Ser Barristan recognized who it was. It was Ser Garlan Tyrell, the second son of Lord Mace Tyrell.  
  
He signaled his men to stand down and looked at Ser Barristan, "We were ordered to escort you to the Throne room Ser Barristan. Myrcella and Tommen are there."  
  
"You fucking Tyrell cunt. My father will erase your house from the history," Cersei screamed, but it had no effect on Ser Garlan. The Tyrell knight chuckled, "Ask your men to drop their swords and go to the Throne room. I don't know how long your children have, my lady."  
  
"Kill them. Kill all of them," Joffery shouted and the Tyrell soldiers raised their swords. It was only four kings guards and Sandor Clegane against the hundred of Tyrell soldiers.  
  
Ser Garlan then looked at Ser Barristan, "I know you can kill at least a dozen of my men, Ser Barristan. But eventually, we'll kill you and your brothers. And make no mistake. I'd love to do that but the king ordered us to bring all of you alive. So please drop the swords and go to the throne room."  
  
"Renly is not the king."  
  
Ser Garlan scoffed at that, "Who said anything about Renly?" Ser Barristan opened his mouth but stopped in his tracks when he heard a female voice singing a song.  
  
_And who are you, the proud lord said,_  
that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat,  
that’s all the truth I know.  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
a lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, my lord,  
as long and sharp as yours.  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
that lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o’er his hall,  
with no one there to hear.  
Yes, now the rains weep o’er his hall,  
and not a soul to hear.  
  
A female figure emerged from the crowd singing the Rains of Castamere. She was wearing a black dress that was streaked with Red lines. His eyes traveled to her face and he immediately fell down on his knees in shock. He knows that silver hair; he knows that violet eyes. "Queen Rhaella?" he breathed out.  
  
"Ser Barristan," she greeted with that kind smile of hers."Joffery Waters is not your king. Your one true king awaits you."  
  
"You fucking bitch. I'm the king!" Joffrey screamed. Ser Barristan stood up and slapped him right across his face. Ser Meryn Trant, the Lannister dog moved to attack him but went down clutching his neck. An arrow hit him on his neck before he could reach Ser Barristan. The other soldiers moved in to attack the king's guards but stopped when Queen Rhaella raised her hand. Her eyes were burning with fire, "The king is not a very patient man, Ser Barristan. He wants to see you."  
  
Barristan dropped his sword and marched forward to join Queen Rhaella. He was blocked by two knights donning the Hightower sigil. Rhaella touched their shoulders, "It's alright. If Ser Barristan wants to kill me none of you here can stop him."  
  
The queen offered her hand and started escorting him towards the throne room, "Bring the others. If they resist, kill them," she commanded Ser Garlan and continued to walk.  
  
They entered the throne room a few moments later. The throne room was filled with Targaryen and Tyrell soldiers. Ser Barristan's eyes immediately fell to the three white figures standing at the bottom of the Iron Throne. The three men looked at him and he knew who they were. They were his brothers. Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne. They stood proudly guarding the throne. Behind them were two figures, standing at either side of the throne. A man and a woman. Both of them were garbed in Targaryen armor. The man was armed with a longsword, and the woman was with a bow and arrows. The silver blonde hair of Targaryens braided nicely atop their hair. Ser Barristan recognized the Targaryen looks in them. They must be Queen Rhaella's children, Viserys and Daenerys.  
  
And above them on the throne, a man. No, a boy with a sword on his lap and sitting like a king. He too was garbed in Targaryen clothing but his hair was not Targaryen. It was dark brown and wild but his other features looked similar. Similar to Prince Rhaegar's.  
  
"It can't be...," he whispered connecting the dots. The door opened once again and Lord Stark limped into the throne room. His sword was in his hands and it looked bloody. His youngest daughter that escaped was clutching at his leg. His eyes quickly fell on the Throne. Queen Rhaella cleared her throat, "You are in the presence of King Jaehaerys Targaryen the third, of house Stark and Targaryen,  The King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and the rider of Cannibal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue. Everything happened in the past will be revealed in the next few chapters.
> 
> Chapter 2 will take place in the Lannister war camp. Tyrion's Pov.
> 
> please let me know what you think.


	2. Daenerys I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who showed interest and appreciated this fic. 
> 
> I know I said that the next chapter will take place in Lannister camp but decided otherwise. Want to tie up the King's Landing bit first.

Daenerys:  
  
The throne room was in dead silence when her mother introduced her nephew in front of the whole court. Ser Barristan looked like he was about to cry and Lord Stark looked shocked. Since he entered the throne room, his eyes never left Jaehaerys and when her mother introduced Jaehaerys is of House Stark and House Targaryen, he must have figured everything out. He looked like a man possessed and limped forward towards the throne without blinking even a single time. Unlike Ser Barristan, Lord Stark didn't hold back his tears. Droplets of tears streamed down as he neared the base of the throne but blocked by three Kings guards.  
  
"That's close enough, Lord Stark," Ser Arthur stopped the Lord of Winterfell, placing a firm hand on his chest. Dany could see there was a fire in Ser Arthur's violet eyes and he looked he was about to draw his sword and cut down the warden of the north into pieces. His eyes then lowered to see the little girl clutching on to Lord Stark's leg. His features softened as he eyed the girl and knelt to see her face to face, "You must be Lady Arya."  
  
Lord Stark placed a firm hand on his daughter's shoulder and pulled her behind him. Both men then continued their staring contest, neither backing down. Suddenly there was commotion outside, and Ser Garlan entered the throne room, with his men dragging Joffery, Cersei and other small council members. Behind them was a girl with auburn hair. She looked surprised at seeing Lord Stark and ran towards him. That must be his eldest daughter, Sansa Stark.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Joffery screamed looking at Jaehaerys. The Kings' guards and other men drew their swords in unison, the sound echoing through the hall.  
  
"This is King Jaehaerys Targaryen the third. Son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna Stark," It was a bald man from the Lannister party who responded this time. He must be Lord Varys, Dany figured out. The Master of Whisperers who served her father and then the usurper but secretly remained loyal to House Targaryen. He was also the one who helped the Targaryens all these years. Helped them by providing information and keeping their existence a secret. He then marched forward and bent his knee in front of the Iron Throne. "Your Grace."  
  
"Rise, Lord Varys" the king motioned the eunuch to stand. It was the first-word Jaehaerys spoke since they took over the Red Keep. "The crown thanks you for all your services."  
  
The eunuch bowed, "it's the least I can do, your grace. I should have helped your father but my sense of duty towards your grandfather, King Aerys prevented me from doing so."  
  
"It's better not to talk 'bout the road not taken. We are here now, and it's up to us to make this kingdom great again" Jaehaerys replied wisely. Varys once again bowed and giggled at lord Stark before joining him at the base of the throne. Jaehaerys stood up and climbed down from his throne and made his way towards the Lannisters. He dragged his bloodied longsword along the floor, making the rippling sound all the way. Dany and Viserys joined him, and the three kings guards followed them.  
  
They were in front of Lannisters as Jon took a good look of them. "Once my father heard of this, he will march here and finish what he started sixteen years ago," Cersei sneered suddenly.  
  
Viserys chuckled, "Actually we are hoping for that, my lady."  
  
Cersei opened her mouth but stopped when Dany approached her, "It must be hard for you losing constantly against Lyanna Stark," she said with a smirk. "Rhaegar chose and loved her. Even the usurper you married loved her more than he ever loved you. And now her son returned to send your family to the seven hells."  
  
"Rhaegar's bastard, you mean?"  
  
"Rhaegar's trueborn son, according to high Septon Maynard."  
  
"You don't know my father."  
  
"he doesn't know us and what we are capable of. If we want to end your family, we have all the means to do it," Dany replied smugly.  
  
"And it'd be wise for you to shut your mouth if you want to see your father again," Jaehaerys said wiping his bloodied sword at Cersei's face. The Lannister woman gulped when the fresh blood coated on her cheek and backed down. He then walked towards Joffery, "and what am I going to do with your bastard ass?"  
  
"Kill him!" someone shouted from behind. They turned their heads and saw Arya Stark screaming, "Kill him. Kill him", repeatedly. "He killed Mycah!". The girl then broke off her father's hold and ran towards Joffery. She punched and kicked him furiously amidst the chuckles of Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent.  
  
The bastard screamed and tried to punch little Arya but Jaehaerys caught his punch and twisted his hand so hard that that half the city must have heard the bastard's screams. "That's not very noble of you, bastard."  
  
"Bastard?" Joffery sneered. "I'm the true king of Westeros, and the Iron Throne is mine."  
  
Jaehaerys' eyes darkened as he looked at Joffery. "Ser Jorah?" he called out the knight of the Bear Islands, who came into their service a couple of years ago in return for bringing him back to Westeros. "Take the children away!" Ser Jorah nodded and proceeded to escort Cersei's youngest children away. Jaehaerys then grabbed Joffery's collar as soon as the children were away, "You want the throne?" he screamed at the bastard's face. "You shall have it," he growled lifting Joffery off the ground with just one hand at his throat. The bastard and his mother screamed as Jaehaerys carried him towards the throne as if he was nothing.  
  
Joffery struggled, but he's no match for her nephew's strength, which was otherworldly. Even the Kings guards were surprised by his brute strength. Her mother Rhaella decoded that it must be his wolf's blood that grants him this power. He threw the bastard on to the throne. The sharp swords pierced his body almost in all directions and his screams died off as he bled to his death. Very soon the base of the throne was covered in the bastard's blood.  
  
Her nephew stepped out of the blood and turned towards the Lannister bitch, "Take them to the black cells," he commanded, and Lord Connington quickly gathered his men. "Leave Lord Baelish. I believe Lord Stark would like to have a word with him."Lord Connington nodded and proceeded to escort Cersei and her dogs to the black cells.  
  
Her mother Rhaella then came to stand in front of her grandson. She raised the Hand of the King pin high up in the air for all to see and pinned it on her dress. "The small council meeting will commence in an hour. I want the full reports of the invasion. Lord Stark must be present," she announced loudly. Jaehaerys smiled at his grandmother and kissed her on the cheeks. She said something to Jaehaerys, but Dany couldn't hear it. He nodded and proceeded to walk out of the throne room. Ser Arthur joined him as his guard and Dany followed them swiftly.  
  
They walked through the Maegor's holdfast and could see Tyrell soldiers guarding the path. "We cleared a small guest room until the men clear the King's Chambers, Your Grace," one of the men said. Jaehaerys nodded and let the man escort them. They reached a small room, and the soldier opened the door for them. The man bowed and left them to guard at the entrance. Ser Arthur stood as a guard outside the door and smirked as Dany and Jon entered the bedchamber.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind them, Dany pounced on her nephew. Pushing her lips into his forcibly. He slipped his tongue into her, and Dany's hands snaked around his neck and met his tongue with her own. Just like that, heat exploded between them as there were countless times before.  
  
"I miss Margaery," she moaned as he sucked the fleshy part of her neck. Dany was initially furious with the Tyrells when they laid out the condition that Jon should marry Margaery in return for their support but eventually, she found a common ground and weeks later she fell in love with her.  
  
He stroked his fingers over her silver-blonde hair, then rubbed her cheekbone with his knuckles. "I miss her too but she needs to be protected."  
  
Dany nodded, "We only have an hour, Jon." He grinned at calling him as Jon and crushed her body into his. It was the nickname he kept himself when he was five years old. They were in Braavos at that time and Ser Arthur told him that his mother wanted to call him as Jon. Since then the name stuck around and everyone close to him started calling him as Jon.  
  
"better make use of it then." Jon removed her bow and quiver and threw it over to the sides. She removed her nephew's armor and he hers in return. Before long they have stripped off their armors. Both of them were in their matching tunics and breeches.

 

*************************SMUT WARNING************************

  
  
Dany's hands cupped his jaws. She leaned into him further, her breasts crushing against his chest. Jon threaded his left hand into the thickness of her hair and took control of the kiss, tilting her head back so he could get better access to her mouth. She sucked hard on his tongue as she drew her head back. He growled and tugged a fistful of her hair. She gave in to his unspoken demand and tilted her head, then Jon laved his tongue against her throat, paying special attention to the spot just below her ear that made her squirm every time.  
  
His left hand still tangled in her hair, Jon slid his right into her tunic and cupped the underside of her breast. He squeezed her gently and brushed his thumb back and forth. When he stroked her nipple, Dany reclaimed his mouth. He ravenously swallowed her moans and set about to elicit others by repeating the movement until she was whimpering.  
  
He slid his left hand out of her hair and raked it down her body to her other breast. She rested her forehead on his. She ground herself against his considerable hardness and whimpered at how good he felt, there. His hands fell to her behind and rocked her against him even harder. With a firm grip on her ass, Jon helped her find a rhythm, encouraging her to use him for her pleasure.  
  
Dany moaned as Jon's hand traveled lower, into her breeches and small clothes to cup her cunt. His fingers there unhinged her. She cried out and swallowed hard and fought for a breath as he inserted two fingers into her cunt and stroked her clit with his thumb.  
  
He grunted. “Gods, you're so wet."  
  
"I've been wet since the moment I saw you cutting the Lannister dogs on the way to the Throne,” she gasped as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.  
  
"Jon!” was all she could manage to gasp out. He moved his fingers and fucked her harder now. She let out a high-pitched whimper as pressure built up under his tormenting hand. Her mouth dropped open. He sped up his movements just a little. Pressed just a bit harder.  
  
The whole of her body was already tense from the build-up of tingling pressure that felt impossibly hard to contain. Her nephew always has that effect on her. She lost her words to a loud moan as a glorious explosion of sensation began under Jon's fingers and ricocheted through her body. Muscles flexed and contracted throughout her in a wave. She groaned as he refused to let up one bit, continuing to stimulate her over-sensitive skin in a way that extended her peak endlessly.  
  
She snaked one hand down his back and fisted his black tunic between his shoulder blades. “Off,” she demanded as she tugged at it. Jon chuckled and lifted her suddenly before she could finish the task. He carried her to a medium sized bed in the room and lowered her on to it.  
  
He pushed himself into a standing position and removed his tunic and breeches. Dany did the same with her dresses and within a moment, both of them were naked as the day they were born. He crawled over top of her and lowered his weight onto her. She'd always loved that feeling, the weight of his body covering hers. Jon was the only one she has ever been with and she was his only one until Margaery came into the picture.  
  
Taking her head gently into his hands, he pressed closed-mouth kisses against her lips until she pushed her tongue out and encouraged his lips to part. When Jon groaned around her probing tongue, she kissed him more deeply and sucked hard on his tongue until he broke free of her and playfully bit at her jaw.  
  
He then centered his cock over her opening and met her eyes. Dany gasped out as he slowly pushed himself into her. His cock stretched her, and Dany flexed her hips, driving him deeper into her. When he filled her completely, he stilled and let them both savor the sensation.  
  
She clutched at his shoulders. "Fuck me, my love." She wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed her heels into his ass. He pulled his cock out until just the tip of his head was still inside her. Dany groaned but her groan was turned into a moan when he plunged back into her. He moved in her then, flexing his hips over and over, driving his rigid length into her slick tightness.  
  
Dany clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip and groaned as his repeated thrusts rocked into her. She reached her wandering hands up to cup her own breasts and stroked her fingers over her nipples.  
  
The room filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. The shifting of bodies moving together. Their panting breaths and impassioned moans. Every single sound reverberated directly to her cunt and made her want him even more.  
  
She reached down with her right hand and swiped through the wetness he was bringing out of her. She separated her fingers and slid them around him as he plunged in and out of her. Her fingers moved, then circled over her clit. Jon looked at what she was doing and drove his cock into her as a man possessed. His face tensed, and it gave him an ethereal look, like a dragon in human form.  
  
"Oh god!! uhhhh uhhh uhhh!" Dany screamed closing her eyes shut as her peak hit her hard. Her cunt pulsing and fluttering around him. Jon was still rock hard inside of her and continued to pound into her dripping wet cunt. He managed one two three more thrusts and exploded into her with a growl.

 

********************************************************

 

His seed filled her cunt, and he rolled off from her. It'd be easy for her to let his seed take root in her and give him a child but her mother's instructions were clear. Until Margaery birth an heir, Dany wasn't allowed to get pregnant.  
  
They cleaned themselves up and entered the small council chambers. Ser Arthur shadowed them. Everyone stood up from their seat and bowed as they entered the chambers. Jon took the head seat; her mother was seated at his right and Viserys on his left. Dany took the seat between her mother and Ser Gerold. She saw Ser Garlan and Lord Varys were sitting on her opposite side. Lord Stark was made to stand, opposite to Jaehaerys.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Jon opened the proceedings.  
  
It was Ser Garlan who stood up from his seat. "The city is secured, Your Grace. We managed to round off the remaining gold cloaks and Lannister soldiers with a minimum casualty."  
  
Jon nodded, "Make sure that the families of the men who died rewarded with farming lands."

He then looked at Lord Stark, "Lord Stark?" he called out the lord of Winterfell. "I'm sure you have your questions, but they will be answered later. But first I want to know where your loyalties lie?"  
  
Before lord Stark could answer, her mother raised her hand to gain attention, "Know this before you come to a decision, Lord Stark. Your nephew is now the king, and he decided to pardon the North for the rebellion but your eldest daughter must marry Lord Willas Tyrell of High Garden. This is our only demand."  
  
Lord Stark looked like he was expecting this and he looked at his nephew, "Your grandfather used to say that when the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. My loyalty always lies with my family, and it belongs to my nephew," he told firmly. "But I cannot agree to my daughter's marriage until I know what sort of man the heir of the High Garden is?"  
  
"Did you show the same concern for your sister?" Ser Arthur asked furiously. "you knew what sort of man Robert Baratheon was and yet..."  
  
"Arthur?" her mother's voice silenced the Dornish knight.  
  
"Forgive my outburst, your grace." he apologized.  
  
Her mother then turned towards Lord of Winterfell, "We understand your concern, Lord Stark. Lord Willas is crippled with a bad leg but a good man. He is coming to King's landing and you are welcome to see him for yourself."  
  
The lord of Winterfell nodded, "As I said my loyalties lie to my sister's son."  
  
"Very well then," her mother smiled. "You will pledge your allegiance in public during the crowning ceremony. It will take place at dragon pit tomorrow and Ser Garlan will escort you." Lord Stark nodded.

  
"take a seat, uncle," Jon said suddenly. "You are struggling to stand."  
  
"Thank you, your grace", Lord Stark replied and took a seat.  
  
Jon then looked at Lord Varys, "What news you have for me, Lord Varys?"  
  
The spider stood up and bowed, "Lord Tywin Lannister sieged the castle of Harrenhall and succeeded, your Grace. Lady Whent yielded the castle."  
  
Dany looked at Ser Oswell and saw him with a grim expression, "What happened to Lady Whent?"  
  
"I don't know, Your Grace. It's possible that she may be still alive."  
  
"What of the Kingslayer?"  
  
Lord Varys smiled, "Ser Jaime was captured by your cousin Robb Stark, your grace. He is now a prisoner."  
  
"And the Tyrell army?" Jon asked Ser Garlan.  
  
"Fifty Thousand men are in stand-by position, Your Grace. Lead by Lord Randyll Tarly."  
  
"Send them to block the path to the Westerlands. I don't want the Lannister to retreat back to the Westerlands."Ser Garlan nodded and took his seat.  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Grace" Lord Stark said suddenly."My son is in Riverlands and if the path to the Westerlands were blocked, the Lannisters will have no option but to march directly here. You need men here to defend the City."  
  
Jon chuckled, "We are actually hoping for that, my lord," he said with a smug look. "I just hope the Martells will be here to take part in it."  
  
"Martells are coming here?" Lord Stark questioned.  
  
"Not yet. But two people very close to me are sailing to Sunspear," Jon replied. "I hope they'll succeed in their task."  
  
"Your Grace, how many men do you have here?"  
  
It was Viserys who answered, "Enough to defend the city and four Dragons to send the Lannisters to the hell."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think.
> 
> And I know you have lots of questions about Lyanna and what happened to her. I promise you that everything will be answered.
> 
> And No, Jon and Dany are not married yet.


End file.
